fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pumped Up Kicks
}} Pumped up Kicks en español Zapatos Caros, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Foster The People. Es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Fue presentada al inicio del episodio, no tuvo muy buena coreografía, pero fue muy llamativa. A pesar de esto, Chris mencionó su desagrado hacia la canción en particular. Letra de la Canción: Oliver: Robert's got a quick hand He'll look around the room he won't tell you his plan He's got a rolled cigarette Drew: Hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid Yeah, he found a six shooter gun In his dad's closet, hidden in a box of fun things Fernando: And I don't even know what But he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you Emily y Samantha con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Drew y Oliver con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Samantha Daddy works a long day He be coming home late, yeah, he's coming home late And he's bringing me a surprise Emily : Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice I've waited for a long time Yeah, the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger Drew y Fernando: I reason with my cigarette Then say: Your hair's on fire You must have lost your wits, yeah Oliver con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Emily y Samantha con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Drew y Fernando con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Emily y Samantha con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Oliver con New Divide: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, outrun my gun All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run faster than my bullet Vídeo: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Drew Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Emily Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fernando Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Oliver Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Samantha Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Kids